The Bitter Sugar, The Sweet Salt
by Nyadeera
Summary: Kata orang kehidupan SMA itu berwarna mawar. Tapi pada kenyataannya kehidupan SMA ku bisa dikatakan berbau durian. Enak , namun jika kebanyakan membuatmu sakit perut. Akashi - Sister Complex, Aomine - Possessive Friend, Kise Ryouta - Someone I knew yesterday. OOC,AU.
1. PROLOG

Hal terakhir yang ingin aku lakukan pada saat menjadi murid baru adalah mencari masalah dengan senior. Tetapi pada kenyaaannya masalah itu datang dengan sendirinya kepadaku.

Semuanya berawal dari dari masa orientasi siswa yang diadakan di SMA Seirin, berhubung sekolah ini masih baru, jadi kegiatan MOS-nya tidak sekejam kegiatan MOS SMA lain. Tepi tentunya tidak kalah menyakitkan di hati.

Pada awalnya aku senang-senang saja mengikuti kegiatan MOS tersebut. Selain bisa mejeng di depan senior yang ganteng-ganteng (walaupun disiksa habis-habisan), aku juga bisa berkenalan dengan teman senasib.

Hingga pada akhirnya aku bertemu dengan ketua OSIS sekolah kami. Kakak ku yang ku benci sayangi. Akashi Seijuro.

Bahkan ultimatumnya yang berbunyi '**Kalau sampai ada yang berani macem-macem dengan adikku. Kamu akan menyesa**l' menjadi _rule_ baru di sekolah kami. _The unwritten rule of our school, that make me want to kill myself._

Padahal aku sudah berusaha setengah mati agar manusia berkepala merah itu tidak menemukanku di tumpukkan orang-orang malang. Aku juga memalsukan nama keluargaku (dengan izin sekolah) agar dia tidak mengetahui keberadaanku disini. Bahkan aku sampai mengecat dan memotong rambutku yang kemerahan agar di tidak mengenaliku.

Tapi itu semua sia-sia.

Setelah ultimatum sialan itu keluar dari mulutnya maka seluruh sekolah akan tunduk kepadanya. Tak terkecuali guru, janitor sekolah, hingga abang tukang bakso depan sekolah.

Dan itu membuat kehidupan ku di sekolah baru itu menjadi seperti neraka.


	2. Haruna Akashi

**GAH! Akhirnya jadi juga chapter ke-1 nya (TT^TT).**

**Pada chapter ini belum ada romancenya, mungkin masih sejenis perkenalan kali ya? Pokok'e pada chapter ini akan muncul Kise, Akashi, dan Kasamatsu. Untuk Aomine mungkin bakal muncul pada chapter berikutnya~**

**So… STAY TUNED!**

**o**

**o**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE **

**(Unless he want to)**

**But OC belong to me 3**

**o**

**o**

"Riko~ kamu tau tempat untuk nyari pekerjaan sambilan yang bagus nggak?" tanyaku sambil menaruh daguku di meja. Teman sebangku ku Riko lngsung menatapku heran.

"Yah…. Sekalipun ada pasti kakakmu nggak bakal mengizinkan" ucapnya sambil menekankan kata 'kakakmu'.

Aku menghela nafas, "Justru karena dia nggak bakal tau aku mau nyari kerja sambilan. Kan lumayan buat ngisi tabungan"

Riko menatapku kaget. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Kok bisa? Kamu tau kan… dia punya berbagai kuping yang selalu mendengar?" lalu dia berbisik "Dan kalau sampai ketahuan mungkin aku bakal d penggal"

Untuk kedua kalinya aku menghela nafas. "Sudah kubilang, dia nggak bakal tau. bulan depan kan bakal ada acara 'Gelar Apresiasi Siswa', jadinya minggu-minggu ini tuh anggota OSIS lagi sibuk-sibuknya. Dan aku yakin kalau dia pulangnya malam terus."

Riko menekuk lehernya kearah kanan, dan memasang muka 'maksud?'.

"Ya ampun Riko-tan! Kadang aku bingung kenapa kamu menduduki ranking 2 disekolah kita!" aku mendekatkan mukaku. "Maksudku kalau dia pulang malem berarti aku juga bisa pulang malem."

"OH!" kini Riko baru mengerti. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak setuju setelah aku meminta mencarikan tempat kerja sambilan.

Riko berpikir bahwa 'Mencari masalah dengan Akashi = nyari mati', dan tetunya itu salah. Makanya aku berusaha meyakinkannya dengan seribu satu macam cara. Mulai dari ala mba-mba SPG sampai penipu kelas kakap.

Hingga pada akhirnya, setelah aku meyakinkannya dan menanyainya secara berulang-ulang dengan kata-kata yang bisa dibilang sama, Riko menyerah. Kini aku mengetahui rasanya pahlawan-pahlawan yang berhasil mengusir penjajah.

"Oke, aku ada satu pekerjaan nih" Riko mengubek-ubek tas sekolahnya, dia berusaha mencari selembaran kertas yang didapatkannya tadi siang.

"um…. Pekerjaannya itu menjadi maid di café tante ku. Bayaran itu 2000 yen per jam" katanya setelah memberikanku kertas berwarna baby blue tersebut.

Mataku mebelakak, "Dua ribu yen per jam?!" tanyaku kaget.

Ini pertama kalinya aku mencari pekerjaan sambilan, dan hal pertama yang muncul di kepalaku adalah 2000 yen itu uang yang lumayan banyak untuk dicari dalam satu jam.

"Jadi gimana nih? Setuju nggak?"

"Banget!"

xoxoxoxoxox

Oke, aku mau review dulu…..

Ceritanya aku disini berperan sebagai seorang _ojou-sama _yang sifatnya itu _tsundere… _

Setiap ada pengunjung yang datang aku berkata '_ngapain kamu kesini lagi?!' _sambil marah-marah. Dan ketika pengunjung itu mau pulang aku bilang _'ja-jangan lupa datang lagi ya!' _sambil memasang muka malu.

…

…

Absurd tingkat kecebong anyut.

…

….

Tapi setidaknya ini masih lebih baik dibandingkan harus bertatap muka dengan kakakku setiap hari. Dan aku sangat beruntung karena Akashi nggak punya fetish maid maupun orang yang sifatnya tsundere, jadi aku yakin 100% kalau aku kerja disini si kepala merah itu nggak bakal menemukanku.

"Hee, ketua! Aku baru tau kalau kamu suka ke tempat beginian!" ucap seseorang tepat berada di belakangku.

Maksudnya apaan 'tempat beginian' ?!.

"Ssst! Berisik kamu Kise!" balas orang yang dipanggil 'ketua' tadi, pipnya bersemu merah.

Orang bersurai kuning itu lalu duduk disebelahnya, kepalanya menari-nari penasaran tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

*TING*

Bunyi dari dapur sebagai tanda kalau makanan sudah selesai mengkagetkanku. Hampir saja aku menjatuhkan piring kotor di nampanku.

Dengan bergegas aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dapur, menaruh piring kotor di atas wastafel, dan mengambil makanan yang baru saja jadi. Sebuah parfait degan toping pisang,

_Gila, mungkin yang makan ini lagi ngidam kali ya…_ pikirku setelah memperhatikan banyak sekali makanan berbau pisang di dalamnya. Entah itu berupa es krim hingga ke pisang beneran.

"_Kaichou, _ini buat nomor berapa?" tanyaku ketika menyadari kalau makanan tersebut tidak diberi keterangan siapa yang memesan. Dan aku pasti yang memesan adalah seorang wanita, kayaknya nggak banget deh laki-laki makan parfait.

"Oh, gue lupa naroh nomernya, itu buat nomer 4." Ucap Ruka atau _Kaichou, _dia sedang berperan sebagai seorang ketua _yankee,_ dan perbedaannya ketika dia sedang dalam keadaan normal? 180 derajat!.

Aku melongokkan kepalaku ke luar, berusaha mencari tau siapa yang duduk di nomor 4. Mata ku membelakak, ternyata cowok yang dipanggil ketua dan orang aneh bersurai kuning tadi!

Aku menhirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kamu! enak saja kamu menyuruh saya membawa makanan ini kesini!" dengan kasar aku menaruh parfait di depan mukanya, aku memulai peran ku.

"EH?!" cowok bersurai kuning itu menatapku kaget. "ketua…. Jangan bilang kamu itu 'M' ya?"

Mukanya langsung merah, seperti kepiting rebus. "M-ndas mu!" ucapnya.

Aku menaruh tanganku di pinggang, dengan sedikit tatapan '_watch your mouth fool' _kepada pria bersurai kuning tadi_. _Mungkin kata kesal masih terlalu baik untuk menjelaskan perasaanku saat ini.

"Oi! Sekarang kamu malah nyuekin aku gitu?!" tanyaku lagi, tentu saja sesuai dengan peran ku. Eum…. Mungkin ada campuran kesal disana.

"eh… eum…. Ano…" cowok bersurai hitam itu menatap parfait di depannya, Mukanya sekarang seperti tomat mateng. lucu banget.

Melihat tingkah ketuanya, cowok bersurai kuning.. nggak, cowok menyebalkan tadi angkat bicara. "Maid-san, ketua ku ini sangat malu untuk berbicara kepada perempuan. Jadi ku harap kamu tidak mem-bully-nya"

"Oh iya. Maid-san, aku boleh mesen _omu-rice_ nggak? Aku dengar kalau di tempat-tempat seperti ini _omu-rice_ nya enak" ucapnya lagi.

OK. Kini aku ada alasan untuk menjauh darinya….

"HMPH!" aku berjalan kesal kearah dapur. tapi dalam hati aku berteriak kegirangan.

…..dan 5 menit berikutnya aku menyadari kalau penderitaanku masih berlanjut.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

Besok harinya…

"berdiri, bungkuk!" ucap ketua kelas ketika bel pelajaran ke-dua sekaligus istirahat berbunyi. Dengan serentak semua murid melakukannya.

Setelah selesai aku langsung membanting tubuhku ke kursi. "akhirnya…. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa istirahat itu adalah anugerah tuhan"

Riko menatap ku geli, "Heh, walaupun selama pelajaran berlangsung kamu udah 'istirahat'?"

Aku tertawa kecil, memang sih… selama pelajaran fisika berlangsung aku tertidur pulas di kursi ku. Tapi anehnya tidak seperti murid lain aku tidak kena timpuk di kepala dengan penghapus papan.

"Itu mungkin karena para guru mengiramu sedang membaca buku dengan serius. Sampai-sampai kamu tidak memperhatikan ke depan" ucap Riko seakan membaca pikiranku.

"Mungkin itu untungnya menjadi ranking satu di angkatan kita" lanjutnya lagi.

.

.

.

_Rangking satu ya….. di mataku itu hanya sebuah nomer._

_._

_._

_._

_*_kruyuk*

"AAH" aku berteriak, berusaha menyembunyikan suara tadi.

"Haru… buruan gih pergi ke kantin, suara perutmu membuat kita ,menjadi pusat perhatian" ucap Riko setengah berbisik. "Oh iya, aku nitip susu ya!"

"bilang saja kamu malas jalan!" ucapku ketika berada di ujung kelas.

Perjalanan dari kelas menuju kantin itu sangan memalaskan. Coba bayangin deh, kamu harus turun 3 lantai dan jalan ke gedung lain hanya untuk mencari makanan yang bisa dibilang rasanya 'biasa' banget.

Tapi daripada mati kelparan mendingan jalan aja deh. Aku nyesal hari ini nggak membawa bekal.

"Haruna"

Aku terdiam sebentar. Suara baritone yang khas itu memanggil namaku. Namun aku tetap saja melangkah maju seperti suara yang memanggilku tadi itu hanya angin yang bertiup.

Dan itu membuat si pemilik suara kesal.

"Tch. Haruna" ucap sang pemilik suara sedikit kesal "kalau kamu nggak menengok ke sini-"

"APA _baka-niki (baka aniki_) ?" aku menengok ke arahnya. Seperti biasa, tanpa ekspesi di wajahnya.

"Aku dengar kamu tertidur di kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung" ucapnya seraya mendekat kearah ku.

Huh? Memdengar? Sejak kapan aku menjadi bahan gossip? Belum lagi hal yang dibicarakan nggak menarik amat.

Aku menelan ludah, matanya yang berwarna-warni itu menatapku tajam. Entah kenapa banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau warna matanya indah .Tetapi, menurut ku warna matanya itu aneh. _Heterochromatic eyes._

"Siapa yang ngomong begitu?" aku balik bertanya kepadanya. Tanpa menyebutkan jawaban yang sebenarnya.

Baka-niki terdiam, dan dalam hitungan detik ujung mulutnya sudah terangkat keatas. "Ada…..".Kini dia menatapku tajam lagi, "kamu tertidur di kelas atau tidak?".

"Iya" tanpa sadar mulutku mengucapkan jawabannya.

"Kamu tau apa yang akan terjadi jika kamu mencoreng nama baikku kan?"

"…"

"Haruna Akashi!" dia memanggil ku lagi. Dan jika baka-niki memanggilku dengan sebutan ini berarti dia sudah mulai geram.

"tau ah! Aku mau ke kelas" aku langsung memtuar arah jalanku dan berjalan agak cepat. "Oh iya…." Aku berhenti sebentar, dan menengok kearahnya. "Haru memang tidur saat pelajaran, tapi itu nggak membuat kak AKASHI meninggal kan?" tanyaku. Pergi menjauh.

Ketika sampai di kelas aku mengumpat kepada diriku sendiri karena lupa membeli makanan. Salah, seharusnya aku mengumpat si kepala merah itu!.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**THX udah ngebaca FF pertama ku ini / aku masih kurang ngerti tentang menggunakan website ini dengan pro, jadi harap maklum ya!**

**NB : Incest? Stay tuned! (Deeranyan nggak percaya bakal ngetik begituan)**


	3. Sekilas Info

**Sekilas info~**

**FF ini berlatar di SMA Seirin, dan ketua OSISnya itu Akashi.**

**Aku agak belok dari cerita utamanya. Dan di dunia FF ini ceritanya pas Akashi naik ke jenjang SMA dia berhenti main basket. **

**Untuk para member GoM yang lainnya itu…. Kuroko tetap di SMA Seirin, tapi jarang muncul karena dia menjadi pengurus perpustakaan plus anggota tim basket Seirin.**

**Aomine sekolah di Seirin, tapi selama 2 bulan terakhir dia izin pergi ke Kyoto sama ortunya, dan dia sempat sekolah disana. Oh iya! Ahomine jadi ace di klub basket Seirin.**

**Kise sekolah di Kaijo high school, seperti cerita utamanya dia menjadi pemain tetap di klub basket sekolah itu. Dan di dunia FF ini dia bukan anggota GoM. Jadi, Akashi nggak kenal Kise-cchi.**

**Murasakibara sekolah di Yosen, dan … semua tentang dirinya persis seperti cerita utamanya.**

**Midorima nasibnya sama seperti Murasakibara, normal.**

**Untuk sahabat OC, Riko. Dia tetap menjadi manager klub basket (manager klub pengganti, yang pertama itu orang lain, dan 'orang lain' itu sudah pensiun menjadi manager), dan dia sempat mengincar Akashi untuk ikut tim basket Seirin, tapi nggak jadi karena takut.**

**OC kita Haruna Akashi belajar di kelas 1-A, yang artinya paling jauh dari kantin. Di memiliki rambut berwarna merah namun di cat hitam lantaran tidak ingin diketahui Akashi kalau dia masuk ke Seirin. Tapi pada akhirnya ketahuan juga sih.**

**Haruna memiliki tinggi 159, dan dia perempuan tertinggi di kelasnya. Rambutnya yang memiliki model asal-asalan adalah hasil karyanya memotong rambutnya sendiri. Kalau ingin tau model rambutnya seperti apa, search di google 'Himeko Kokoro Connect'.**

**Tempat favorite Haruna di sekolah adalah kelas. Tempat yang paling dijauhinya adalah ruang OSIS. Haruna lahir tanggal 5 Febuari. Warna kesukaan merah (dia sempat nangis ketika melihat rambutnya di cat). Makanan kesukaan …. DAGING!. Hobi olahraga, terutama beladiri (dia sabuk hitam di Taekwondo).**

**Hal yang paling dibenci kakaknya, dan hal yang paling disayangi itu…. Nggak ada? **

**-Sekian! **

**Chapter 2 still OTW~**

**.**

Terima kasih Thisisreaderssu atas sarannya~ *hug*

CIAO!


	4. Akashi Seiijuro

**SEI-CHAN!**

**Kali ini POV-nya aku ubah ke Akashi, dan sekali lagi… Nyadeera minta maaf karena Ahomine belum muncul sepenuhnya dalam Chapter ini.. (;^;)**

**BTW, mungkin karakter Akashi agak belok, nggak…. BELOK BANGET dari cerita aslinya. TOTALLY OOC!.**

**Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Nyadeera berterimakasih sepada para pembaca setia ats Review-reviwnya yang sangat membantu. Arigatou~ *bow***

**DISCLAIMER**

**Nyadeera: "Mulai dari sekarang Kurobas menjadi milikku!."**

**Fujimaki Tadatoshi langsung hensin menjadi G*ku.**

**Fujimaki T. : "Ka…Me…Ka…Me…..HAH!"**

**Nyadeera : [HP –1000]**

**Fujimaki T. : "Kupanggil kamu, AKASHI!" *gaya ala P*kemon***

**Nyadeera : [NOSEBLEED] [motret-dulu-terus-masukin-Instagram-lalu-mati] **

**Fujimaki T. : "HAH!"**

…. Srsly ?

I Don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

**CHAPTER 2 … **

Sudah 5 hari aku memperhatikan Haruna terlihat lesu. Selain itu dia juga mulai muncul hitam-hitam di bawah kelopak matanya. Tanda kalau ia sering tidur malam.

'Mata-mata' yang aku selipkan di antara teman sekelasnya juga tidak beruguna. Informasi yang didapatkannya begitu rendah dan tidak berarti sama sekali. Tapi apa daya, kegiatan OSIS yang begitu menumpuk membuatku terlalu sibuk untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

_Mungkin sudah saatnya aku menyingkirkan mereka…._

"Akashi-san…. Maafkan saya, saya ngg-"

Tiba-tiba sebuah gunting melewati ubun-ubun kepalanya, dan membuat suara yang begitu nyaring di ruang OSIS.

Pria berkacamata itu menatapku ngeri. Ya….. inilah yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Ketakutan dibawah pengaruh bayanganku, seperti anjing yang takut akan majikannya.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya dalam waktu 1 menit ruangan ini akan banjir dengan air matanya. "Akashi-san…" ucapnya di sela-sela tangisan. "huu… Haruna nggak bilang apa-apa ke temannya, dan akhir-akhir ini dia sering pulang cepat" lanjutnya.

Hmmm menarik sekali, Haruna memiliki kantong mata namun dia sering pulang cepat? Sepertinya harus ada yang kuselidiki. Tak akan kubiarkan bonekaku bertindak seenaknya.

"uh….. sa-saya juga pernah lihat Haruna membawa bando kuping kucing ke kelas. Mungkin orang lain tidak memperhatikannya, namun karena Akashi-san suruh saya jadi saya mau nggak mau harus menurutinya" ucapnya dalam satu kali tarikan nafas.

_Heh, bando kucing ya… _pikirku dalam hati. Dengan sigap aku membereskan beberapa file penting dan menatanya di atas meja.

Ketika menyadari mood ku mulai membaik. Dengan bodohnya pria berkacamata itu menanyai hal yang taboo untuk ditanyakan. "Umm…. Kalau Akashi-san penasaran kenpa tidak tanya langsung ke Haruna?"

*SRING*

Lagi-lagi sebuah gunting melewati pipinya. Berbeda dengan yang pertama, lemparan kali ini berhasil membuat sebagian rambut pria berkacamata itu rontok. Kini bukannya menitikkan air mata pria itu menatapku shock. Seperti Eren Jager ketika melihat Titan di depannya. (wupsss, wrong one).

Aku menatapnya tajam, rasanya ingin sekali ku cincang habis mukanya. "Kamu berani melawan aku?" ucapku. "Sekarang menjauh dari hadapanku, dan dapatkan informasi terbaik" tambahku.

"IYA AKASHI-SAN!" dia lalu berdiri, membungkuk kepadaku, dan lari berhamburan ke luar ruangan.

_Pengecut, dan nggak punya malu._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Haru mungkin tidur saat pelajaran, tapi itu nggak membuat kak AKASHI meninggal kan?!" ucapnya seraya pergi menjauh dari hadapan Akashi._

_Dalam satu sisi Akashi kesal karena dia melawan. Namun dalam satu sisi yang lain dia senang karena dia memanggil namanya untuk sekian lamanya._

_Ya, untuk 3 tahun lamanya. Atau lebih tepatnya ketika dia mendapatkan mata emperornya. Dan ketika sifatnya mulai berubah._

…_._

"_Haru! Cepetan kesini, sebentar lagi tim kesukaan kita mau main" ucap Akashi semangat. Ia menarik-narik tangan adiknya dengan antusias._

"_Onii-chan! Sakit!" ucap Haruna meringis. Tetapi hatinya tidak kalah semangatnya dengan Akashi. Lantaran sebentar lagi tim kesukaan mereka akan menginjakkan kaki di lapangan._

_Tim yang membuat kedua Akashi bersaudara ini menaruh hati kepada olahraga yang bernama 'basket'._

"_Permisi, apakah disini kosong?" tanya Akashi sopan kepada seorang lelaki tua. Tangannya menunjuk kepada dua bangku yang kosong._

_Lelaki tua itu tersenyum lembut kepada Akashi bersaudara. "Silahkan duduk, kebetulan tempat ini kosong"._

_Haruna lalu membalas senyumannya. "Terima kasih Jii-chan*!" ucapnya polos._

"_Huss! Nggak sopan" Akashi berusaha untuk memberitahu adiknya yang baru duduk di kelas 6 tersebut._

_Melihat kelakuan mereka berdua, lelaki tua tadi tertawa kecil. "Hehehe nggak apa-apa kok, aku memang sudah tua."_

"_Euh….. maaf ya jii-jii*" Ucap Haruna minta maaf._

"_Haruna!" Akashi berteriak kecil._

…_._

"_Uwa~~ Onii-chan! Tadi lihat Ryuuga-san melakukan dunk nggak?!" tanya Haruna antusias. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap bahagia._

"_Iya lihat dong, dan aku yakin aku pasti bisa!" Akashi cemburu. Soalnya daritadi yang Haruna bahas cuman idolanya, Ryuuga-san._

_Melihat reaksi kakaknya, Muncul sesuatu yang jahil di benaknya. "hee…. Masa?" dia mengerlikan matanya ke idolanya lagi. "Ryuuga-san kan tinggi, tapi Onii-chan kan.." ucapnya sengaja menggantung kata-katanya._

"_Aku nggak pendek! Cuman….. kurang tinggi!" ucapnya nggak mau kalah._

_Dan perkelahian kecil mereka tentang siapa-yang-lebih-keren-Akashi-atau-Ryuuga selesai ketika mereka menyadari kalau seklilingnya memperhatikannya._

…

_Haruna memandang kelu pemandangan di depannya._

"_Onii-chan, Haru mau nengok mamah di Okinawa dulu ya…. Tolong jaga papa baik-baik!" dia melambaikan tangan keluar jendela._

"_Hati-hati juga ya di Okinawa!" balas Akashi melambaikan tangannya juga._

_Dan siapa sangka, ketika jarum jam mengiris waktu secara perlahan, waktu setengah tahun sudah terlewati. Kini Haruna sudah memasuki kelas 1 SMP._

_Terkejutlah Haruna ketika ia mendapati orang di depannya bukan kakaknya yang dikenal. Melainkan sebuah manusia bermata heterokom yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Konsumsi … CHECK

Hadiah untuk door prize … CHECK

Tamu udangan … CHECK

Dan yang terakhir tinggal persiapan masing-masing kelas dan klub.

Akhirnya… rapat OSIS selesai juga. Untung rapatnya tidak selama kemarin, jadinya aku bisa santai-santai di rumah. Dan yang terpenting bertemu dengan Haruna.

Dengan gerakan lihai aku memindahkan file hasil Rapat tadi ke loker OSIS. Kebanyakan tentang masalah konsumsi sih, habisnya untuk acara GAS nanti banyak yang mengusulkan diri untuk membuat Café sih. Entah itu _Maid café, Cosplay Café, Chinese-Girl Café, Butler Café, Ghost Café_, hingga Steerbucks _café_. Pastinya yang terakhir sudah melanggar hak cipta.

Setelah puas melihat hasilnya, aku langsung menguncinya dan meletakkannya di ruang guru.

Sepi dan senyap. Seperti biasa, semua orang sudah pulang. Maka seperti biasa pula, aku akan menyempatkan diri pergi ke gor sekolah untuk melatih basket ku.

Sendiri.

Xoxoxoxoxo

_Semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai menatap Akashi dengan mulut menganga (kecuali Kuroko) . Mereka serempak untuk tidak memercayai pendengarannya._

"_Akashi-kun. Bisakah kamu mengulanginya lagi?" tanya Kuroko memecah keheningan. Seperti biasa dia memasang muka poker-face di wajahnya._

"_Hmm?" Akashi menatap Kuroko Bingung. Sepertinya dia sudah mengulanginya sebanyak 2 kali, namun tetap saja anggota tim basketnya in tidak mengerti._

_Untuk ketiga kalinya Akashi mengucapkan kata yang sama…"Aku mau berhenti main basket"_

"_Kenapa Aka-chin?" Tanya Murasakibara di sela-sela kunyahan keripik kentangnya._

_Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Murasakibara, Akashi hanya terdiam. Namun di wajahnya ujung bibirnya mulai menukik ke atas, _

"_Oi Akashi?!" Kini giliran Aomine yang melototinya geram. "Maksud loe apa?! Loe yang bikin perjanjian kalau pas SMA nanti kita akan bertarung di 'Winter Cup' kan?!"_

_Akashi menarik nafas, lelaki bersurai merah itu lalu mendekati Aomine dengan waspada. "Iya, aku tau"_

_Sesaat urat Aomine menegang. Ingin rasanya ia mencincang habis bocah didepannya. 'bocah' dalam artian 'loe lebih pendek daripada gue'._

"_An -"_

_Sebelum Aomine mengeluarkan koleksi kata-kata kebun binatangnya, Kuroko langsung memotong kata-katanya. "Sebaiknya kita mendengarkan penjelasan Akashi-kun terlebih dahulu"._

_Akashi menatapnya tajam. "Nggak ada yang perlu aku jelasin, dan nggak ada yang perlu kalian ketahui" _

"_harus"_

"…"

"_Akashi-kun"_

"…"

"_Aka-"_

"_OK. Bakal aku jelasin !" ucap Akashi kesal, nggak dia sanga Koroko bakal seperti itu._

"_jadi….." ucap akashi memulai penjelasannya._

Xoxoxo

Suara sepatu basket yang beradu dengan lantai gor dan suara dentuman bola yang memantul di udara mengalun pelan di telingaku seraya aku mendribble bola.

_Lay up_.

_Dunk_.

_Three point shoot_.

Semuanya berjalan lancar hingga aku mendengar suara kaki orang dari luar, suaranya yang bergerombol membuatku yakin kalau itu milik klub basket Seirin.

Ok. Sebelum aku ketahuan bermain basket mendigan aku ngacir dulu deh. Dengan agak berlari aku membereskan bola basket yang berserakan dan mengambil tas ku di tempat duduk penonton. Beberapa langkah sebelum sampai di pintu gor seseorang muncul didepanku.

"Kamu mau kemana Haruna no Onii-san? (kakaknya Haruna?)" kata Riko seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Oh, ternyata cuman temannya Haruna, kirain siapa…. Oh iya aku lupa, dia kan manager kub Basket Seirin… namanya siapa ya? Oh iya, Riko.

"Kenapa nggak main bersama kita aja Haruna no Onii-san, mungkin itu akan lebih baik dibandigkan bermain sendiri" Riko lalu membelokkan badannya ke arah kanan, dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada…. Tempat simpan bola?.

Hanya tuhan yang tahu apa yang dia bisikin ke tempat simpan bola. Walaupun hanya sedikit, aku sempat mendengar kalau ini sebagai salah satu jebakannya untuk menjeratku masuk ke klub basket Seirin.

Dan reaksi yang aku keluarkan adalah Menatapnya. Kesal.

Berarti daritadi ni bocah ngeliatin aku main, dan parahnya aku nggak ngerasa kalau ada orang yang ngeliatin aku.

"Ya?" Riko menatapku dengan muka puppy eyes. Males banget ngurusin orang beginian. Lebih mending sih daripada salah satu anggota ngliat a-.

"Riko-chan , ini taruh dima—" … ngeliat aku disini.

Cowok bermuka kucing itu langsung melihatku ngeri. Tumpukkan kertas yang di pegangnya langsung berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Ah! Koganei-senpai, lain kali bawanya hati-hati ya" Aura gelap mengelilingi tubuh Riko. "Tolong taruh di sana" lalu dia menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud.

"I..IYA!" Koganei langsung membereskan kertas dibawahnya dan pergi.

Malas berurusan lebih lanjut, aku berjalan ke arah pintu gor, berharap tidak ada yang menganggu ku lagi.

"Haruna no Onii-san" lagi-lagi dia memanggilku.

"Akashi" aku langsung menimpali kata-katanya.

"Ah iya! Akashi-senpai. Gimana, setuju nggak?"

_Nggak._

"Aku yakin permainan kami seru kok!"

_Males banget._

"Nggak malesin kok!"

_Capek, pingin ketemu Haruna._

"Kalau Haruna mungkin dia sedang tidak ada di rumah"

_Hah?! Terus dia dimana?... tapi tunggu dulu… dia bisa baca pikiranku?_

"Aku nggak bisa baca pikiran Akashi-senpai, dari tadi kakak mengucapkannya keras-keras"

Muka ku langsung memerah. Kalau ada cermin di depanku pasti aku sudah mirip tomat mateng. (asdfghkljhg, Ada yang mau lihat muka Akashi merah seperti apa?)

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi aku langsung berjalan mengeluari gor. hal yang terakhir aku dengar adalah Riko memanggil namaku.

Dan dia masih menggunakan sebutan 'HARUNA NO ONII-SAAANNN!'

Xoxoxoxoxo

Capek.

Pegal.

Males.

Sekarang.

Ingin.

Ketemu.

Haruna.

Tapi.

Nggak.

Tahu.

Dia.

Dimana.

Memenuhi pikiranku saat ini. Tak tau nya sekarang aku berada di jejeran café-café Akiba. Entah, sudah berapa tahun aku nggak kesini.

Dan alasannya jelas kenapa ku nggak mau kesini. 1) Mba-mba penjual yang menyebalkan dan bau make-up . 2)Mencurigakan.

Menyusuri jalan yang dipenuhi oleh mba-mba penjual itu sangat menyebalkan. Mungkin kalau selembaran kertas yang diberikan setiap toko aku kumpulin bisa membuat buku setebal KBBI sebanyak 2 eksemplar.

Setelah keliling tanpa tujuan, aku menemukan sebuah café yang terlihat lebih normal dibandingkan café yang lain. _Nggak ada salahnya untuk mencobaa _pikirku seraya membuka pintu café tersebut.

"_Wecome home_, _darlin!"_

..Ok. Aku tarik lagi kata-kata ku. Café ini lebih aneh dibandingakan café yang aku lewati tadi.

.

Namun sebelum aku menutup, nggak.. membanting pintu di depanku. Aku melihat Haruna di sela-sela kerumunan café.

Iya, Haruna.

Dia menggunakan seragam maid.

Dan di depannya seorang laki-laki bersurai kuning menggodanya.

Sepertinya makanan di café ini akan berasa seperti darah malam ini.

Xoxoxoxo

**Bagimana?**

**Seru kah?**

**Akashi OOC kah?**

**Atau Typo tingkat dewa kah?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
